Redibujando el pasado
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Dio una última mirada a la lápida frente a ella y acercó una mano para tocar la piedra fría, como si en aquel acto uniera dos partes separadas durante dieciséis años. One-shot.


**_Nota de la Autora: Aquí presento un breve One - shot, en honor a la festividad de hoy. Está basado en un reto de la comunidad de LJ, espero lo disfruten. Y Feliz Día de las Madres :)_**

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece. **_  
><em>**

_**Redibujando el pasado**_

Otoño. Simplemente eso era lo que se sentía en el aire de esa tarde en Jump City. El otoño estaba en cada rincón de la ciudad: el sol gratificante, la brisa suave, el revolotear de las hojas, la gente paseando. Era, sin duda, una jornada gratísima, ideal para salir a caminar o, simplemente, compartir con amigos o seres queridos. Y eso era justamente lo que Raven estaba haciendo, aunque le costara creerlo.

El cementerio de Jump City se hallaba solitario e irónicamente iluminado, como siempre. Algunas parejas caminaban cansinamente entre las tumbas, muchas flores eran depositadas y las miradas de tristeza salían a relucir en contra de cualquier voluntad.

Raven tenía el ceño fruncido y no llevaba nada en las manos. Miraba fijamente la lápida frente a ella y trataba de ignorar las irradiaciones de lástima que sentía cada vez que alguien pasaba junto a ella. ¿Por qué tendrían que sentir lástima por ella cuando ellos mismos paseaban por aquel lugar de la muerte? La hechicera estaba segura de que aquellos que la miraban con 'empatía' sentían mucho más la muerte de sus deudos que ella. Porque la realidad era que Raven no sabía cómo sentirse en aquellos momentos observando esa determinada lápida.

¿Debía sentirse triste? ¿Vacía? ¿Enfadada? La verdad, era que no lograba estar segura sobre qué sentía. Quizás sólo sentía indiferencia, aunque, en un modo inexplicable, eso le incomodaba. Suspiró. Sabía que observar perseverantemente el nombre esculpido en la roca no la llevaría a nada y se cuestionó el por qué se encontraba allí y no leyendo o meditando en su habitación. Tal vez aquello era un error.

Bajó los ojos al suelo, observando el terreno yermo y haciendo una mueca indescifrable al ver que no había flores allí. Inmediatamente, reflexionó que no podría ser posible que las hubiera. ¿Debería haber traído consigo algunas? Se sintió necia al preguntarse cosas tan banales y superficiales, por tener tantas dudas respecto a un tema tan poco propio. La muerte era natural. Ella misma creyó encontraría su fin a la edad de dieciséis años y, sin embargo, aún estaba allí, respirando, ya habiendo logrado la mayoría de edad.

Volvió a sentirse incómoda. Había vivido toda su vida para considerar a las emociones algo peligroso y ahora, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, deseaba sentirlas. Era francamente extraño. Una voz sensata en su cabeza le dijo que aquel sentimiento de incomodidad era una secuela cultural de haber vivido tanto tiempo en la Tierra. Si estuviera en Azarath pensaría diferente, simplemente habría asistido a un funeral y no habría sentido nada.

Pero ahora no estaba segura de si eso estaba bien. No debería estarse cuestionando de aquella manera, ni siquiera debería estar allí, pero algo la había impulsado a ello. Suspiró. Estaba dándose vueltas en lo mismo y no estaba sacando nada en limpio. Entornó los ojos y volvió a contemplar el nombre grabado en la piedra.

El apellido que allí figuraba le traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos hablados, de aquellos pocos momentos en que compartió confidencias con quien ya no existía. _Con quien ya no existía. _Aquella frase golpeó su mente con violencia, aunque no alcanzó a comprender el origen de esa fuerza. Sí, ya no existía. Había muerto. Nunca más podría hablarle, nunca más podría observar sus ojos duros y profundos… Negó con la cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera ahuyentar violentamente esos pensamientos extraños. Sintió un frío sobrenatural y ardiente expandiéndose por su interior y frunció el ceño. Era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde que tenía ocho años y le habían revelado su destino.

Dolor.

Volvió a retomar el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba y volvió a observar adustamente el apellido allí grabado. Era increíble como los acontecimientos, las historias, las decisiones, los temores podían llevar a situaciones tan diferentes. Como la heredera de una tradición conservadora, opresora, quizás, pero humana había configurado un destino terrible.

¿Cómo habría sido el momento en que aquellos pies habrían pisado un lugar que les cambiaría la vida a tantos? ¿Habría presentido algo al momento de aceptar? ¿O solo habría buscado la aceptación profunda, se habría obnubilado por el sentimiento único de un hogar y una familia? Nunca habría logrado comprenderlo, pero con el paso del tiempo, con su estadía con los Titanes… quizás alcanzaba a entender mejor.

Recordaba cuando le contaron lo que sucedió después. Había asentido con la cabeza, aturdida, casi como si no supiera qué implicaba todo lo que le relataban, pero comprendiendo al fin el por qué de muchas cosas, el por qué de toda su vida. No se le habría cruzado por la mente en ese entonces, pero durante un tiempo después se había preguntado si ella había hecho lo correcto al salvar su vida, al insistir en tenerla. Tal vez si hubiera muerto antes de nacer, todo habría sido diferente.

Poco podía recordarla, a decir verdad y seguramente esa era la razón de por qué no estaba segura de qué sentir. O de si sentía algo en lo absoluto. Pero había detalles que permanecían en su memoria: un aroma a incienso, una mirada indescifrable, una lágrima, palabras suaves, severas, lejanas, susurradas. Un abrazo. Ojos vibrantes.

_ —Lamento haberte dado esta vida…_

Pero iba a acabar pronto. La muerte se cernía sobre su destino. Pero lo verdaderamente cruel era que seguía viva y ella había muerto. Era natural que un hijo sobreviviera, pero no de aquel modo. No cuando la hoguera ardiente, los gritos de terror, el dolor agónico había sido por su causa. Aquello no era justo. Y tarde se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas…

—¿Raven?

La voz la trajo de vuelta al presente. Donde solo estaba ella, una lápida de piedra y sus recuerdos. Porque solo eso quedaban: vagos recuerdos, desdibujados por una indiferencia entrenada. Robin se acercó lentamente. El viento azotaba con más fuerza la tierra gris del lugar, revolviendo el cabello de ambos. Raven se apresuró a aguantar las lágrimas y a bajar su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz que consideró suficientemente firme.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú —respondió el líder con una sonrisa. Llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos y, pese a que su expresión era calmada e igual de pacífica que siempre, la hechicera podía sentir el tinte de tristeza que emanaba de su líder.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo —susurró con aparente tranquilidad.

Pensó en decir algo más, algo empático, algo que demostrara que sentía que Robin tuviera que estar allí con aquel ramo de flores en las manos, pero no lograba idear nada apropiado. "Lo siento", "Lamento que estés aquí", "¿Perdiste a alguien?" Eran expresiones inútiles y sin sentido. Optó por quedarse en silencio. Sus ojos invariablemente volvieron a acudir hacia el trozo de piedra delante de ella

—¿Ángela Roth? —A Robin le decían "Insistente" por apodo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Eran cercanas?

—Es difícil saberlo —dijo con algo más de sequedad. No estaba de humor para tener esa conversación.

Robin asintió con la cabeza, respetando el silencio de su amiga. Se alejó lentamente en busca de las personas que él había ido a visitar, dejando a la hechicera con sus recuerdos. El joven líder suspiró con tristeza cuando llegó frente a las lápidas de sus padres. Era parte de su tradición personal el ir una vez al mes al cementerio. Solía quedarse gran parte de la tarde en silencio, reflexionando, recordándolos, repasando todo lo realizado desde su partida, librándose de la nostalgia. No obstante, había otras veces que hacía visitas ocasionales, cuando el trabajo titán le dejaba un tiempo libre y se sentía con ánimo de algo de paz.

Estuvo algunos minutos frente a la tumba de sus padres, dejó el ramo de flores y prometió volver pronto y seguir luchando. Cuando comenzó a desandar sus pasos, volvió a encontrarse con su amiga que parecía una estatua frente a Ángela Roth, quienquiera que fuese. Se hallaba petrificada y rígida. Robin sonrió ligeramente. Conocía esa sensación.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó cautelosamente el líder, acercándose a ella.

Ella no respondió ni dio muestra de haberlo escuchado, pero Robin estaba seguro de que lo había hecho.

Raven entornó los ojos y sintió nuevamente ese frío sobrenatural y ardiente lacerando su alma.

—No lo sé —murmuró con más sinceridad de lo que hubiera querido.

Sintió como la mano enguantada de Robin se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Si estás aquí es porque te importa mucho —insistió él con suavidad—. No tienes que decir nada. Sólo ten en cuenta que aquí nadie te va a juzgar, que yo no mencionaré nada al resto y recordar que, pese a todo, la vida sigue y debemos seguir con ella. —Hizo una pausa, en el cual la hechicera sintió que un nudo apretaba su respiración—. A veces es necesario dejarlos ir y comprender que el mejor modo de demostrar cuánto nos importan… es vivir.

Ella se estremeció y él respetó su intenso silencio. Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento. Y Raven se encontró sintiendo todo aquello que se sentía incapaz cuando pisó aquel lugar. Nostalgia injustificada. Pegajosa melancolía. Remordimiento burbujeante. Desamparo. Tristeza. Dolor. Y una inverosímil y poderosa esperanza.

Y los recuerdos ahora eran más vívidos que nunca. Ojos tristes. Expresiones forzadamente indiferentes. Consejos severos. Anhelos reprimidos. Una caricia prohibida. Una despedida cortante. Una reencuentro inexistente, fantasmal. La negación. La resignación. La muerte.

Y simplemente el dolor.

Robin apretó el hombro de su amiga y, aunque pasó por su mente la posibilidad de abrazarla, decidió mantenerse apartado. Ella se lo agradeció. Si sentía los brazos del líder rodeándola estaba segura de que su escudo se partiría y el viento agrietaría su fortaleza. Simplemente se mantuvo allí, junto a ella, sosteniéndola con su presencia, acompañando sus recuerdos.

Porque los recuerdos la azotaban con violencia. Recuerdos vagos, desdibujados en su memoria que ahora establecían una armonía brusca de nítidos contrastes. Se encontró percibiendo sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, con la sola evocación de ese pasado perdido. Se encontró sintiendo emociones que creyó nunca existieron, con la sola memoria que volvía a su mente.

Se encontró perdonando.

Raven suspiró, notando que tres lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos y habían rodado hasta el suelo, hasta la piedra seca que estaba a sus pies. Su garganta ardía tercamente y, pese al sol cálido que estaba sobre ambos Titanes, el frío la hacía estremecerse ligeramente.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo la joven en un susurro. Robin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te espero afuera —anunció el líder, comprensivamente.

Su capa ondeó cuando comenzó a alejarse con paso firme hacia la salida. Los Titanes sabían que él hacía estas visitas esporádicas y ninguno había hecho preguntas indiscretas. Él sabía que todos tenían sus propios secretos y su propio pasado con el que lidiar. Y cada uno enfrentaba aquellos dolorosos fantasmas a su modo. Pero también necesitaban apoyo y cada uno sabía cómo brindarlo en el momento oportuno.

Raven se mantuvo en silencio un momento, vibrante, temblorosa. No sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Debería mantenerse en silencio? Nunca había sentido una cercanía tan irónica y profunda como la que ahora sentía. Y era demasiado tarde para eso.

Pero eso no importaba. No tenía sentido lamentar la inexistencia de un pasado o sufrir por algo que nunca sucedió. Las cosas habían sucedido de una manera y no de otra. Entornó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, como si se estuviera diciendo algo a sí misma. Sintió una chispa de odio en su interior por el culpable de aquello y maldijo el nombre de su padre por haber causado todo aquel sufrimiento.

Suspiró suavemente y se enderezó un poco, sintiendo nuevamente el sol sobre su rostro y el viento revolviendo su cabello. Fue como volver en un parpadeo a la realidad. El cementerio estaba solitario y cuando la joven volteó la cabeza alcanzó a distinguir la figura recortada por el sol de su líder. Suavizó su mirada, agradecida.

Dio una última mirada a la lápida frente a ella y acercó una mano para tocar la piedra fría, como si en aquel acto uniera dos partes separadas durante dieciséis años. La tarde olía a otoño y cuando la joven caminó hacia la salida, también sintió como el incienso y el violeta se mezclaban en su alma. Las esencias quedaban junto a ella, pese a que las materias ya no existieran en este mundo. Raven dio una última mirada atrás, creando promesas y dibujando nuevas experiencias en su memoria. La tarde olía a otoño, tal como cuando había entrado. Pero ahora sí sabía por qué estaba allí.

—Adiós, Arella.

_Mamá…_


End file.
